


Welcome Home

by trash_of_many_fandoms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex Gives John The Succ, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, I Can't Believe This Is The First Thing I've Posted On Here, I hate myself, John Gives Alex The Fucc, LOOK!! They Fuck!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_of_many_fandoms/pseuds/trash_of_many_fandoms
Summary: Alexander is a little too happy to see John again.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FIC IVE EVER WRITTEN AND IT WAS BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE IF I COULD WRITE A REAL SERIOUS FIC BASED ON A COPY PASTA

         Alex was always in the mood at the worst times. John couldn't say he didn't like it per-say, but it was a pain in the ass when it happened. Everywhere you shouldn't get turned on- he did. This time wasn't different. This time they were on a date. This was no ordinary date, see- this time they were out because John had just gotten back from visiting his family in South Carolina. That... had gone as well as one would think. Now all John wanted to do was have a nice dinner with his boyfriend... and then fuck him into their mattress when they got back to their apartment. Alex though, had different ideas. They had just ordered their meals when John noticed Alex was acting... off. 

         Once he thought about it- he realized he'd been acting fidgety ever since he'd picked him up from the airport. John couldn't put his finger on why; that is until the waiter walked away, and Alex was immediately as close to John as he could be, complete with his hand resting very far up on John's thigh.  _'Oh-- so this is why he's been acting up.'_ Alex let out a sigh as he nuzzled into John's chest, slyly moving his hand farther up John's thigh. With big brown eyes, he looked up at him through dark lashes. John knew exactly what was going on. "Hey, Bee" John murmured to Alex, his hand sliding its way down his side to find a place on the smaller man's hip. John had responded to Alex's silent request; Just like that, the game had begun. Alex's voice was soft and breathy when he replied. "I missed you so much while you were gone Papi", his hand squeezing harder and harder- going higher and higher as he spoke, "How are you doing tonight, John?" _'Fuck-'_ Alex knew it was a low blow to call John Papi before they were in a more secluded and private place, where John could at any point lift him up, and fuck him over the table, without getting in trouble. John was getting hard- fast. But just like Alex- John had his own tricks as well.

         "I'm doing great babygirl. That doesn't matter though. No. What really matters, is how  _you're_  doing-" With every word, his hand was slowly traveling down his boyfriends pants -pinching what he could along the way- and eventually he started kneading his palm into his ass. He knew his tactic worked, when as he started kneading Alex's ass, the man's breath hitched- loud enough for the tables around them to hear. He was having a harder time talking now, and if John was being completely honest- he was pretty proud of being the reason for that. "I... Uh I'm feeling a l-little cold... But you-  _ahhm-_  you're so warm Papi." With that, he finally moved his hand onto the growing bulge in the other man's pants. John let out a low groan as Alex started palming him. "Someone's happy..." John knew they had to move to somewhere more private before things escalated further. Before Alex could do anything more, John brought his unoccupied hand up to tangle in his boyfriends hair, before giving a sharp tug, which prompted a high moan from Alex. "Let's take this to the bathroom, ok baby?" Alex innocently looked up at John and nodded vigorously.

**Author's Note:**

> Rawr x3 nuzzles how are you pounces on you you're so warm o3o notices you have a bulge o: someone's happy ;) nuzzles your necky wecky~ murr~ hehehe rubbies your bulgy wolgy you're so big :oooo rubbies more on your bulgy wolgy it doesn't stop growing ·///· kisses you and lickies your necky daddy likies (; nuzzles wuzzles I hope daddy really likes $: wiggles butt and squirms I want to see your big daddy meat~ wiggles butt I have a little itch o3o wags tail can you please get my itch~ puts paws on your chestnyea~ its a seven inch itch rubs your chest can you help me pwease squirms pwetty pwease sad face I need to be punished runs paws down your chest and bites lip like I need to be punished really good~ paws on your bulge as I lick my lips I'm getting thirsty. I can go for some milk unbuttons your pants as my eyes glow you smell so musky :v licks shaft mmmm~ so musky drools all over your cockyour daddy meat I like fondles Mr. Fuzzy Balls hehe puts snout on balls and inhales deeply oh god im so hard~ licks balls punish me daddy~ nyea~ squirms more and wiggles butt I love your musky goodness bites lip please punish me licks lips nyea~ suckles on your tip so good licks pre of your cock salty goodness~ eyes role back and goes balls deep mmmm~ moans and suckles


End file.
